Miss Sybil Branson
This is the page for '''Sybil "Sybbie" Branson', daughter of Tom and Sybil. For her mother see Sybil Branson.'' Miss Sybil "Sybbie" Branson (b. between 18 August and 30 September 1920Sybil was born in August or September 1920; we can infer this from Robert's words of "Tennessee is going to ratify the 19th Amendment." in Episode 3.04. The ratification of the ammendment happened on August 18th, 1920. This means that Episode 3.04 is set before August 18th when the Ammendment was ratified. This also means, as the 2012 Christmas Special is set in September 1921, that Sybil must have been born after the 18th of August - as that is after 3.04 and the ratification of the ammendment - and on or before the 30th of September 1920 - which is a year before the events of the 2012 Christmas Special. As well as this, September is the end of the cricket season - which spans from May to September in the UK - and Cricket is played in Episode 3.08, thus it cannot be after 30th September, as that was the end of the cricket season in 1920.) is the only child and daughter of Tom and the late Lady Sybil Branson. She is the first grandchild and first granddaughter of Robert and Cora. She is the great-granddaugher of Martha Levinson and Violet Crawley, Dowager Countess of Grantham. She is the niece of Kieran Branson, Lady Mary, Lady Edith, and the late Matthew Crawley. George Crawley is her first cousin. Biography and Father.]] Sybil was named by her father after her mother, who died of eclampsia shortly after her birth. Her father felt it was right, even if it would be painful, stating he wanted to remember her mother whenever he looked at her, and later stating she was all he had left of her mother. She was born small for her age, which is a common complication in children born of mothers with preeclampsia.U.S. National Library of Medicine Preeclampsia Following a dispute between Tom and Robert over her christening, she was baptized Catholic (per her father's wishes and her late mother's consent). Tom named her paternal uncle Kieran and maternal aunt Mary her godparents. Tom had decided to move in with Kieran at Liverpool and work in his garage. They would live in an apartment above the garage. Kieran said there was a bit of a park nearby. It is this dinner which prompts Violet to suggest that Tom to be named the new estate manager (Downton's agent Jarvis had resigned earlier that same day). She insists to Robert that he cannot want his granddaughter to grow up in a garage with Kieran, whom she calls "that drunken gorilla." When her father replaced Jarvis, she was to have moved with him and her nanny into the Agent's House. Cora expressed concern about this, thinking it would be lonely for her, because she felt "children are happier in families." But her father felt it was best for both of them. However, after seeing her surrounded by her maternal family at the cricket match, Tom decided he and she would live at Downton until she was older. Christmas Special 2012 In September 1921 she was seen in the arms of her father, watching and pointing while the staff packed up bags for the family's trip to Duneagle Castle in Scotland. Her father, who did not go with the rest of the family, continued to spend time with her. She was later comforted by Carson while crying as the rest of the staff had gone to the Thirsk fair. He then takes her back to bed, after Mrs. Hughes admires him for comforting her. He and Mrs Hughes talk of Sybil's late mother. Carson remarks he was thinking of her when she was her daughter's present age, while Mrs. Hughes remarks that they must care for her "bairn". Series 4 Sybbie and her cousin George have a governess, Nanny West, who favors George and is fired after Lady Grantham overhears her insult Sybbie because of her parentage. West is then fired and a new nanny comes in. After her father barely escapes the evil schemes of Edna Braithwaite, he starts to consider a new future for himself and her, even if it means moving away from Downton, perhaps to America. He feels it would not be good for her to grow up in constant reminder that she is the daughter of "an uppity chauffeur" and that she should instead have a clean slate. Isobel comes up one evening with Mary and Tom into the nursery. She decides that Sybbie could refer to her as Aunt Isobel. When the Downton bazaar is held, she is with her father again, and he introduces her to Sarah Bunting, a woman he met at a political rally. Notes *So far, Sybbie is the only one of her generation in the Crawley family actually born in Downton Abbey, her cousin George having been born in Downton's local hospital. *Sybbie was born in August or September 1920; we can infer this from Robert's words of "Tennessee is going to ratify the 19th Amendment." in Episode 3.05. The ratification of the amendment happened on August 18th, 1920. This means that Episode 3.05 is set before August 18th when the Amendment was ratified. This also means, as the 2012 Christmas Special is set in September 1921, that Sybil must have been born after the 18th of August - as that is after the events of 3.05 and the ratification of the amendment - and on or before the 30th of September 1920 - which is a year before the events of the 2012 Christmas Special. As well as this, September is the end of the cricket season - which spans from May to September in the UK - and Cricket is played in Episode 3.08, thus it cannot be after 30th September, as that was the end of the cricket season in 1920. Trivia As seen by this picture, Radio Times incorrectly reported that the child was a boy. Etymology Sybil and Sibyl are variations of given names deriving from the Greek term "sibyls", the oracular seeresses of the Ancient Near East and the Mediterranean. Sybil as a girl's name is pronounced SIH-bul. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Sybil is "prophetess, oracle. Sybil has 13 variant forms: Sybill, Sibyl, Sibylla, Sybel, Sybella, Sybelle, Sybilla, Sybille, Sibell, Sibilla, Cybele, Cybil, and Cybill. Sybil name meaning from thinkbabtnames.com Appearances Series 4 References Branson, Sybil Branson, Sybil Category:Branson family members